serrinfandomcom-20200214-history
Early History of Serrin
The Ancient Times Recorded history began in Ancient times predating the 1st Age, nearly all of it centered around the Old Nessian Imperium. Starting in 1,259 Ancient, history tells of the rise of the Nessian people under the Council of Kings. The Council, consisting of seven of old Nessia's most powerful men, banded together to create the city of Nessathous. The city would grow as the King's slowly conquered neighbouring lands, uniting them under their rule and establishing a new culture based around Nessian dominance. By 1,042 Ancient, the Council of Kings ruled over much of the Calen Heartlands, their armies ensuring the loyalty of people as strong men were forced into service to keep the army strong. Around this time the practice of slavery began to grow in the land and the Nessians took to it with great enthusiasm. Over the next three hundred years, the Nessiam Imperium would continue to expand, taking slaves by the thousands and building massive cities and undergoing projects such as the Imperial Highway which allowed troops to be moved nearly anywhere within their territory with speed. For the first six hundred years, the Council of Kings ruled with nearly no opposition to the Imperium until on the frontiers, people began to unite in order to defend against them. One such area was in the region of Highhaven were a large city had been built to defend against Nessian slave raids. The Nessian Imperium would make several attempts to capture the city, but everytime they would be repelled after a long and bloody siege. This constent resistance against the Imperium raised questions of leadership within the Imperium and before long the Council of Kings were dispossed of by the Magisters, men who ruled over the richest families in the Imperium. The war resulting in the change of power would last nearly fifty years as the members of the Councils of Kings fled Nessathous and mounted a resistance against the Magisters. During the war, the frontier regions would begin to grow unstable and while after the war, the Magisters would re-establish order, the Imperium was at its weakest in centuries. While the Magisters would fare no better in conquering Highhaven or several other frontier regions, slavery would reach an all time high under there rule. In 625 Ancient, a large series of attempts to expand into Highhaven, Northgate, and Lydes, would meet with failure and would be the last attempt by the Nessiam Imperium to expand. The Imperium would suffer from slave revolts and power struggles for the next four centuries until Magister Dadrick Avacrom came to power in 215 Ancient. Avacrom would plot for years and eventually overthrow the other Magisters, naming himself Emperor of the Imperium. His new title marked the beginning of the end for the Old Nessian Imperium as in-fighting divided the armies. At this time Avacrom would begin purging thousands out of madness which would start the Wars of Avacrom as the lands outside the Imperium saw the weakening of the Imperium and united in a series of wars that would see the Imperium cut down to nearly a fifth of its size. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.